


Green is a Beautiful Color

by LuigiBoard



Category: Original Work
Genre: FTM, Other, Trans Character, mtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuigiBoard/pseuds/LuigiBoard
Summary: This is a prompt fromwriting-prompt-sthat I needed to write and get out into the world! Hope you all enjoy!Prompt: You’re an eight foot tall, dark green, large toothed, pig nosed, and battle ready Orc who only wants one thing: to win this beauty contest.





	Green is a Beautiful Color

It took a while but I was prepared. Hair was brushed (as well as I could manage it anyways), curled into neat little ringlets. I didn’t really have makeup on, seeing as green wasn’t exactly a skin tone they catered to well. Dark green on my lips was the pest I could manage, with just some accenting on my eyes. It wasn't award winning makeup, but I could dream.

Clothes were less than easy. I’m a bulky orc with a less than flawless physique. But I was able to find something that went past my thigh that wasn’t an actual potato sack, so I suppose I can’t complain. A simple sundress, black and grey. I’d actually had to get it tailored, something that wasn’t fun to do. 

I looked at the other women competing and glanced at myself in the mirror. Where they were petite and small, I was broad and a little too far into the muscular side. Where their noses were prim and pinched, my own was pig like by nature. They had feminine beauty on their side and I.. well I suppose I had height. The tallest competitor at eight-foot-four, I was hard to miss. So I suppose there’s that.

Contestants were called to the stage and we filed out, one by one. People cheered as we trickled onto stage, one by one, though there was admittedly less cheering for me. 

We were introduced one at a time, in the order we were brought on. “Meet Brittney, Cheyenne, Melodica, Calliope, Alyssa, Annelise, and Rochelle!” I flinched a little.

“Rokal,” I gently corrected, not wanting to make a deal of it.

“That’s what I said. Now, on with the show!”

We went about the first event relatively quickly. Just a little personality piece, introducing ourselves and what we liked. Then, a few beauty portions and, finally, the talent portion. 

This was my time to shine. This, I knew I could do. Some girls before me did baton twirling, dancing. One even did karate. It got to be my turn, I took a breath, and returned to my place in front of the crowd. 

The first few notes of my song chimed and I joined in. I knew this song to the second and had lived it for the last month. The crowd seemed to actually be enjoying it! I was nearly half way through when the track stuttered to a stop and the announcer took over the audio. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I regret to inform you that Rochelle here has been disqualified. This orc’s forms were falsified. This is not a woman.”

“Y-yes I am,” I stuttered out, and the crowd was deathly silent. He didn’t seem to believe me and, honestly, what could I do to prove it? 

“Please get off the stage, sir.” I was escorted off and they went on with the show. I changed into my street clothes, slowly. I didn’t want to leave. This had been my dream for years. But if I didn’t leave, they would kick me out.

I left around when the pageant ended, and people were milling about in the lobby. A couple caught sight of me and smiled, approaching. I didn’t want to look but they dragged me into conversation.

“I hate to be forward, but would you happen to be transgender..?” The guy, a smaller fellow, asked, a big smile on his face. The young woman at his side slapped his arm, but I answered.

“Yeah.. I didn’t think they’d disqualify me for it, though.” 

“I don’t see why they did. You were doing really well! I’m trans too and I wish I had half the balls you did. Uh. No pun intended.” We both shared something of an awkward laugh before he asked for a picture. I gladly obliged, and I was soon approached by others.

As it turns out, the others were just as happy as the young man who had come to me first. Even the winner approached me, Melodica. She was smiling and holding one of the flowers from her bouquet. 

I was about to congratulate her when she handed me a rose, carefully de-thorned. 

“You deserved a lot more than this. You’re a brave person. I wish I could come out. You’re an amazing woman.” She smiled and I wanted to cry. It seemed I was a bit more welcome than the showmaster wanted me to believe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it please comment I absolutely crave feedback and live off of kindness.


End file.
